lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Crumbs
WARNING: This article contains spoilers for ''Kaine West: No Salvation'' The Crumbs, also known as Bread's Crumbs, is an ancient artifact of unlimited power. It was made by The Creator, who tried using its destructive energies it to destroy humanity. At some point in time, a being known as Tremzar was born from the artifact's powers. The Crumbs were confiscated and guarded by Lord Tyresius for nearly a century - a duty The Clan thought they were fulfilling, yet they were actually guarding a fake version of the artifact. When they found the real relic, it was stolen by Nazi Mitch, who kept it in the U.B.N.V.A. headquarters. A year later, Rasputin stole The Crumbs and withheld it from his adversaries. The artifact was lost many times before its powers were claimed by Nazi Mitch. The Clan and its allies joined together to destroy him, yet in the process, the artifact's energies were released. Bacchus later reunited The Clan to remake the artifact, a goal they ultimately accomplished, though many sacrifices were made. Flynt and Kick then went on to defend The Crumbs. History Origin of the Artifact Creator's Struggle The Crumbs was forged many years ago in Torture Wobbler Church by The Creator, a member of the Bacchus bloodline. For some time, Creator protected it from those seeking its power. When World War I began, Creator became increasingly disgusted with humanity's capacity for violence, and tried wiping them out with the artifact's powers. He forged a spear that could pierce The Crumbs and inject its powers into a person, though this went unused. He then built a Doomsday Device that could hold its power and decimate life on Earth. being absorbed into The Crumbs using its energies. ]]Creator would need his family's sacred weapon, the Forbidden Sword, to harness The Crumbs' power and place it in the device. Lord Tyresius was called upon by the bloodline to confront Creator. Tyresius fought against Creator, and ultimately trapped his soul inside the artifact. Protecting The Artifact For the next century, Tyresius guarded the artifact alongside his trusted friend, Big Beard. During this time, thousands of people tried finding The Crumbs, but to no avail. Duplicates of the artifact, dubbed "Fake Crumbs", were created and scattered throughout the world to hide the location of the real relic. These duplicates were dangerous, as their corruptive energies could weaken a person if they were touched. At some point, The Clan was formed by Captain Jumpa and others, and they protected the artifact in the Tomb of the Bacchus. Unbeknownst to them, they were actually defending a duplicate of the artifact. Over the years, The Clan battled Bread Nelson and his villainous organization, the U.B.N.V.A., who also sought The Crumbs. Bread's Crumbs : The Crumbs don't appear in this film; the artifact is only mentioned. '' When Bread Nelson attacked The Clan at the Tomb of the Bacchus, he seized a Sun Chips bag that was believed to contain The Crumbs. However, in actuality the bag contained one of the Fake Crumbs, which weakened many members of the team until Jumpa destroyed the fake relic. Glen Tennis believed Nelson took the real artifact from the tomb and replaced it with a fake one - yet in actuality, the true relic was in Mekron Woods. The Biggest Fish of Them All : ''The Crumbs don't appear in this film; the artifact is only mentioned. '' For the next year, The Clan believed that the artifact was lost at the Tomb of the Bacchus, which Bacchus explained to Sandy while on vacation. Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Glen eventually learned of The Crumbs's location in Mekron Woods, and sought to lead The Clan there to obtain and protect the artifact. However, Biscuit Savage and Nazi Mitch schemed to attack The Clan and claim The Crumbs. Savage battled The Clan, killing Glen in the chaos. Bacchus then led the team to Mekron Woods. Meanwhile, Captain Jumpa experienced a vision of Bacchus going rogue after he was driven mad by The Crumbs's power. At Mekron Woods, Flynt found The Crumbs, but Nazi Mitch stole it from him immediately after. Savage wanted Mitch to give him the artifact, but he instead gave Savage one of the Fake Crumbs. When Savage consumed it, he was condemned to the Conundrum Dimension. Upon realizing the relic was a fake once again, Bacchus set off on his own to find the real Crumbs - not knowing Mitch already had it. Jumpa X : ''The Crumbs don't appear in this film, although some of its power is used. '' During his time as The Crumbs' guardian, Lord Tyresius had held onto a small portion of its power in the event of emergencies. While fighting Jumpa X in the distant future, Tyresius released part of the energy into Jumpa X's body, shutting him down. However, this was only temporary, as the artifact's energies ultimately reactivated Jumpa X. The Conundrum Dimension : ''The Crumbs don't appear in this film; the artifact is only mentioned. '' Bacchus confronted Bjorn Alvarez on a dirt road in Portugal, where Bjorn tempted Bacchus with one of the older Fake Crumbs - which he claimed was the real artifact. Seeing through Bjorn's deception, Bacchus tossed the artifact aside. Hit the Crib : ''The Crumbs don't appear in this film; the artifact is only mentioned. '' While being confronted by Vin and Tyresius, Kick explains that Bacchus was looking for some "weird artifact" - referring to The Crumbs. Between Films During Bacchus's journey to claim The Crumbs, he slowly went mad in his quest for the artifact's power - partially because The Creator was communicating with him through the artifact. In the meantime, Nazi Mitch kept it hidden in the U.B.N.V.A. headquarters because he didn't know how to seize its power. Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam When The Clan raided the U.B.N.V.A.'s headquarters, a deceptive Russian named Rasputin sought The Crumbs. After stunning Lord Tyresius, he managed to find the relic and escape with it as the building went on lockdown. Rasputin recorded a vlog of himself, in which he showed off the artifact and challenged anyone who seeks it to meet him at Mekron Woods. In the meantime, Bacchus returned with the goal of obtaining The Crumbs's power. To do so, Bacchus needed the spear forged by Creator, which could absorb the relic's power and inject it into his body. In the ensuing chaos, The Clan and Bacchus's Brotherhood pursued Rasputin, who enjoyed having everyone run after him for The Crumbs. After Jumpa seized the relic, Bacchus challenged The Clan to meet him at Kerr Park with The Crumbs. At Kerr Park, Kick carried The Crumbs before Flynt stole it and gave them to Rasputin. Rasputin brought both relics to Mitch with the intention of striking a deal, but Mitch stole both relics instead. He confronted The Clan at the tennis court, where he absorbed The Crumbs' power and became all-powerful. Mitch teleported his enemies from near and far to an overhangar, where he began electrocuting them with The Crumbs's power. The Clan and their allies were overwhelmed, but Tyresius eventually used The Crumbs's power against Mitch by creating a force field with it. As The unleashes The Crumbs' powers through bolts of lightning. ]]Clan rose up and strengthened the force field, Mitch stumbled back and was ultimately electrocuted to death by the artifact's energies. summons a force field using The Crumbs' powers. ]] After Mitch's demise, The Crumbs's power was scattered into the air as it was no longer contained in the artifact. Due to the loss of The Crumbs, Jumpa decided to disband The Clan as it no longer had the purpose of protecting the artifact. The Two Man Trio : ''The Crumbs are mentioned in this film, and the artifact's empty shell also appears. '' As Bacchus examines the empty shell of The Crumbs, he expresses his sadness to Sandy over the loss of the artifact. At some point following the film's events, Bacchus decides to remake The Crumbs with help from the reassembled Clan. Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Over the next year, the artifact's power began fading from existence. Bacchus reunited The Clan in a bid to remake the artifact and preserve its energies. The team set off to claim the Forbidden Sword, which could harness the power from thin air, as well as a "new artifact" that Bacchus built, which could contain The Crumbs' power (the original artifact's shell was unusable after the energy was sucked out of it). The Clan suffered many losses at the hands of The Paleman, who allied with The Creator and wiped out most of the team. Bacchus eventually used the sword to harness the power and place it into the new artifact, and he died from his wounds shortly after. The survivors of The Clan, Flynt and Kick, took on the duty of defending the artifact. Abilities *'Corruption''' - The power of The Crumbs is enough to corrupt any mind into a power-hungry menace. John Bacchus was driven mad in his quest to claim The Crumbs, though he later averted his temptation. It is possible The Creator was corrupted by The Crumbs, inspiring his genocidal conquest. *'Incineration' - The power of The Crumbs can be unleashed in bursts of raw energy. The only being known to possess this power was Tremzar. If these bursts strike a person, their bodies are immediately and entirely incinerated. *'Lightning Bolts' - If a person ingests The Crumbs' powers, they can unleash its energy through searing, blue lightning bolts. Nazi Mitch used this ability after injecting the powers into himself. *'Teleportation' - If a person ingests The Crumbs' powers, they can teleport themselves and other beings to a place of their choosing. Nazi Mitch used this ability to teleport his enemies from near and far to an overhangar for a final battle. This power was also used by Lord Tyresius to teleport the Forbidden Sword to John Bacchus. *'Energy Storage' - Lord Tyresius stored a portion of The Crumbs' powers in his body, allowing for limited use of it. This may have been made possible by Tyresius's close proximity to the artifact for a century, as he was the only person known to have this power. Over the years, he used this to deactivate Jumpa X with an overdose of energy and summon a force field that deflected Mitch's powers. *'Spirit World' - A spirit world seemingly exists within The Crumbs. This allows deceased characters such as Glen Tennis and Vin Diesel to interact with the living through ghostlike forms, albeit not physically. The nature of this interaction is largely unknown, such as whether or not deceased beings can communicate with the outside world at will. Trivia *The Crumbs' powers were gradually expanded throughout the series. In the third film, it's shown that some kind of "spirit world" exists inside The Crumbs, as characters like Glen Tennis communicate through it. In the fourth film, it's shown that The Creator is able to speak through The Crumbs' power, and that deceased characters like Vin can speak in ghostlike forms, though they aren't physical. *The artifact has only appeared on-screen in main installments in the series, in Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo, Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam, Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption. **In any other films, it's only been mentioned or appeared in other capacities, such as energy blasts in Jumpa X and Kaine West: No Salvation. Category:Bread's Crumbs Category:Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Category:Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Category:The Two Man Trio Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:Objects Category:Intact Objects Category:Bread's Crumbs Artifacts Category:2019 Storyline Category:Kaine West: No Salvation